Wash my tears away
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: Wales has been beaten for the last time and runs away from his abusive brothers, England and Scotland. But he doesn't realize how far he's run until he ends up in the care of a large, kind, blonde man. Can he save him? Warnings: Abuse, lemons, yaoi, rape
1. Escape and saving

Alright, so this is just the beginning of a little fanfic I've been writing to let you all know I'm alive. I haven't been writing a whole lot, but hopefully some rp-based fanfics will be coming soon. So yes, this staring my OC for Wales.

**Warnings**: Abuse, Not-historical, Empire!England

* * *

The rain was pouring down on my small, shaking form. I knew it was cold but I couldn't feel it, all I could feel was the familiar pain racing through my whole body. It hurt so much… I couldn't understand… Why had Masters hurt me so much this time? I mean, beatings were nothing new, but this time, this time it was so much worse… They hadn't just bruised and cut me, they had broken bones and almost ripped one of my arms off. What had I done to displease them so? I couldn't handle the idea of getting another beating like that one, so I ran away. I left their house and just started walking. It was so painful… I knew I would pass out soon, but I needed to find somewhere to stay, if I just collapsed in the road they would surely find me and take me back for an even worse beating… My body shuddered violently and I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed, and the world went black around me.

I felt… warm… and… soft… Huh… That was odd… usually I would feel cold and hard; the floor of my cell. This feeling was pleasant and warm but I needed to wake up and figure out what it was. But as I struggled to get my eyes open, I heard a deep male voice and I stiffened. _Master Alastair! _I shivered in fear; he was much harsher than Master Arthur… But as I listened to the voice, trying to discern what he was saying, I realized the voice didn't have the familiar accent to it. In fact, this voice wasn't even speaking English. _What language are they speaking? And who is it? Why am I in a room with a stranger?_ These thoughts raced through my head as I once again struggled to open my eyes. They had stopped talking but I could tell they were still there. Finally I felt my eyelids flutter open and I instantly noticed the room was dimly lit. I tried to turn my head and felt something shift around my neck, it felt like… Cloth? It didn't really matter, I was able to turn my head and I saw him, the man who had been talking. He was huge! Luckily he had his back to me, so I was able to study him. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the broad shoulders covered in rippling muscles, in fact, his whole body seemed to be covered in dense muscles. He had on a black t-shirt and army-green cargo pants; his hair was a pale blonde and was completely slicked back. He still hadn't noticed me so I decided to try and sit up, but the moment I clenched the muscles in my abdomen I moaned in pain. Suddenly the man was at my side and I flinched instinctively, waiting for a blow, but his expression was soft and concerned. He had striking, ice-blue eyes and I realized I didn't want to look away, they were so compelling. Suddenly I realized he had spoken and I flinched internally, making Master repeat something usually meant getting hit… But he just smiled and repeated what he said.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" (Are you alright?) His voice was very deep and I decided I liked the sound of it. But I still had the problem of having no idea what he said, it was in that strange language he had been speaking earlier. I gave him a confused look, hoping he would get that I couldn't understand him.

" Sie müssen also nicht Deutsch sprechen... Que diriez-vous français?" (So you don't speak German… How about French?) I still had no idea what he was saying, though he seemed to have changed languages, this one sounded slightly familiar, but I had no idea why.

"Can you speak English?" He asked and I nodded. "I was asking if you were alright." His deep voice seemed to have genuine concern and I was confused, but I nodded anyway, I was alright. He smiled a bit more and nodded. "Gute." (Good.) I wanted to ask him what language he was speaking, but my voice didn't seem to want to work, I opened my mouth and tried to get words out, but they stuck in my throat.

"Here, have some water." He held a glass and gently helped me sit. His large, rough hands where surprisingly gentle and I decided I liked them too. I took a couple small sips of the offered water and tried to talk once again.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, I figured that was the most important question I had, so I asked it, though my voice sounded small and weak compared to his.

"Berlin, Germany." He answered. I had never heard of that place. I must be in a different country. _I walked all the way to a different country? How? _I must have looked really confused, because he asked.

"Have you ever heard of Germany?" I shook my head. He stood up and I flinched, thinking I had angered him with my stupidity, but he walked over to a desk in the room and brought over a large piece of paper. It was a map, but it had many different places on it. I had only seen maps of The United Kingdom. His large hands spread it out.

"Do you recognize any of these places?" He asked and I looked closely, searching for the familiar island. I soon found it and pointed to it.

"That's where Masters and I live." I told him, my voice still weak. He gave me an odd look, but pointed to another part of the map.

"This is where we are right now." _That's really far… How was I able to make it at far? _He shifted his finger to another spot, about half-way between Masters' house and where we were.

"And this is where mein bruder and I found you." I looked at him in confusion.

"'Mein bruder' means 'my brother'." That made more sense… So his brother and him had saved me. I suddenly remembered all of my wounds and looked down at myself. I was covered in bandages, all over my body. I figured they must have bandaged me up.

"So what is your name?" That caught me off-guard. I realized neither of us knew the other's name.

"Kane. Kirkland." I told him mine and he looked surprised.

"Kirkland? Like Arthur Kirkland?" I flinched a little at Master's name but nodded. This seemed to worry him, but he shook his head.

"I'm Ludwig." He stated. He didn't give a last name and I figured it wasn't my place to ask for one.

"Now… How did you get all those wounds?" He asked. I flinched again, I didn't really want to tell him, but was afraid if I didn't he would punish me.

"Masters gave them to me…" I couldn't bring myself to look at those clear blue eyes, so I stared at the cream-colored bed sheets instead.

"Why?" I shifted, usually I would have an answer to that, but this time I truly didn't know.

"I don't know… They seemed very angry, but I didn't do anything bad…" I felt small tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. It just didn't make sense! They always had a reason for their beatings… But this one… They didn't give me any reason, I couldn't remember doing anything bad! And they made it so much worse than normal… I just didn't understand.

"Alright. Well you're going to be staying here for at least a few weeks, so you can get better." I looked up at him, he wasn't sending me back? He smiled at me and stood.

"Go back to sleep now. I have work to do, but if you need anything, just ring that bell." He pointed to a small bell on the bed side table. I was extremely confused. I was supposed to just stay in bed? I wasn't going to be running around doing chores and anything Masters wanted? That didn't make sense… But I did as I was told and lay back down, closing my eyes and letting my body fall back into oblivion.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked that! I'm working on it, of course. But it will turn into smut next chapter~ So stay tuned for that!

Please review!


	2. Thanking and meeting another brother

AN: Alright, you guys seem to be enjoying this story, so here's some more.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, kissing, blow job, mentioned rape

* * *

The next few days went by with me laying in bed and Ludwig bringing me food and water. It was so strange, but anytime I tried to get up to do anything besides relieve myself, he would tell me no and send me back to bed. I decided I needed to thank him for everything he was doing for me. I would be his servant once I was better, I knew that… Unless he sent me back to Masters… I hoped he wouldn't. But I decided I needed to thank him in a more immediate way, so the next time he came into my room I put my plan into action. He was sitting next to my bed, talking to me as he often did about various things. I slid out of bed and stepped over to the chair he was in.

"Was…?" He asked in confusion and his eyes widened when I straddled him, sitting on his lap. I smiled and gently pressed my lips to his. He was stunned and didn't respond at first then he placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back gently.

"W-was? Kane… Why are you-?" I put my finger to his lips to shush him.

"Let me thank you…" I murmured before leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck. He moaned lightly and I knew my plan was working. I rocked my hips slowly against his and he let out another, louder moan. My hands traveled down his large, muscular chest and to his pants where I started to palm his growing erection, bringing it to full hardness. When he was fully hard I slipped off his lap and to my knees, kneeling in front of him to undo his fly. I pulled his cock out and my eyes widened. I had been able to tell he was large through his pants, but seeing it, it seemed much bigger. I had never dealt with one this large, so I was a bit nervous, but I leaned forward and kissed the tip. I heard him intake a breath as I did, then I moved my lips down his shaft, kissing the length and causing him to moan. I finally moved back up and wrapped my lips around the tip, causing him to moan from deep in his throat. I had had a lot of experience in this area and felt I was doing a pretty good job since he was moaning and threading his fingers through my hair.

" Stoppen Sie... Ich werde zu ejakulieren…" (Stop… I'm going to cum…) I couldn't understand his words but I understood he was about to cum, so I took him as deep as I could and sucked. It worked, he gasped and moaned long and low as he released into my mouth. I pulled away when he was done and swallowed his seed, sitting back and looking up at him. I hoped he wasn't mad, I had acted without permission… He was panting and his eyes were closed, so I waited for him to look at me. He finally got his breathing back to normal and opened his eyes, staring right at me, I fidgeted. He sighed.

"You didn't need to do that…" He seemed… exasperated, and it worried me.

"I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to thank you…" I told him truthfully, letting my eyes fall to the floor. I heard him shift and closed my eyes, bracing myself to be hit, but instead I felt a finger under my chin and my face being lifted to look at his. I blinked in confusion as he looked at me with a sad expression on his face. He sighed again and I was even more confused when he gently pressed our lips together. I happily kissed back, hoping this meant he wasn't mad. When he finally pulled away he smiled slightly and told me to get back in bed, I gladly did as I was told. He left and the next day, something exciting happened.

I was laying in bed, waiting for Ludwig to come in with breakfast and talk to me and I heard someone outside my door, but they didn't sound like him. The voice I heard was loud and rough and not as deep as Ludwig's. I stared at the door in confusion until it was opened gently and I smiled when I saw the familiar blonde. He smiled back.

"I've brought my brother, he wouldn't shut up until I agreed to let him meet you." He explained and stepped into the room followed by another man. My first instinct when I saw the man was fear, he had snow-white hair, pale skin and bright red eyes. He was smaller than Ludwig, though not by much and even so he held an aura of power. He was extremely intimidating, and his smirk told me he was not someone to be messed with. He reminded me a bit of Master Arthur… I looked to Ludwig and he sighed.

"This is Gilbert." He motioned to the other man who smirked at me in a way that made me want to hide. I must have shown it because his face changed to a softer expression, less dangerous and kinder.

"Hey, Hase (Bunny). I'm the Awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt." His rough voice was so different from Ludwig's, it was a bit odd to hear, but not unpleasant. I bowed my head in greeting, not sure what else to do. I heard him get closer and watched as his knee-high black boots came into view, not daring to lift my head. He stopped right in front of me and I heard him chuckle softly before there was a gloved hand under my chin. I looked up at him and noticed that now, as I looked closer, his eyes held a kindness and a cruelty, a softness with a hard edge. I didn't totally understand that, but it helped me to trust him a bit, seeing that kindness in his eyes. Suddenly I blinked, those red eyes were much closer now, almost right next to me. Then they were closed and I felt chapped lips against my own soft ones. I closed my own bright green eyes and kissed him back, his kissing was a bit different than Ludwig's, it was rougher, rawer, more sexual than sensual and I have to say… I liked it.

We finally parted and I blinked at him, his smirk had returned and I blushed a little. He chuckled in an odd way, sounding a bit like a hiss. I couldn't keep my eyes up on him so I lowered them back to the bed. I could feel him shift then he spoke.

"Hey Lud, this kid's pretty cute! Let's keep him!" I looked up at him in surprise, he wanted to keep me? I looked over at Ludwig, who had a conflicted look on his face.

"I don't know bruder… Let's go talk about it…" The large blonde led his smaller brother out of the room and I felt a little sad. I really wanted to stay! I didn't want to go back to Masters Alastair and Arthur! I didn't like being beaten, half-starved and forced into sex… I whimpered a little to myself as I could hear them talking outside. After a little while, they came back in, both smiling. I felt a glimmer of hope.

"You can stay!" Gilbert happily announced as he walked over to me. I broke into a grin.

"R-really!" I was so happy when Ludwig nodded. I didn't have to go back to that torture! I really hadn't realized how bad my life before was until I came to live with Ludwig and Gilbert, they're so kind and gentle… I suddenly giggled as the silver-haired brother enveloped me in a tight hug. I hugged back as best as I could, but it was a bit difficult with my arms trapped to my sides. He pulled away and smiled at me. I suddenly realized he had fangs… I looked closer and saw the pointed teeth, it was a bit worrying, Master Arthur had told me all about fairies, unicorns, vampires, werewolves, dragons, all those creatures. I was a little scared now, was Gilbert a vampire? He must have noticed my staring because he gave me an odd look.

"What's with you?" He asked, and I gave him an uneasy smile.

"U-uh… n-nothing…" He quirked an eyebrow but just shrugged and got up, shooting me a last smile.

"See ya, Hase." He chuckled before sauntering out the door. Ludwig smiled and walked over to me.

"He seems to like you…" I smiled and nodded.

"I-I hope so…" He chuckled and pulled me into a quick, gentle kiss before saying good-bye and walking out. I thought about it for a little while and decided; yeah, I like both of their kisses, for different reasons.

* * *

Please review! I want to know what you think! Anything is appreciated.


End file.
